squirrelandhedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
Through the Waves
Summary Continuing from the previous episode, Mulmangcho struggles to keep himself above water and not drown. Juldarami drifts on the waves nearby. Commander Jogjebi is livid over the failure of the mission and screams angrily and Mangko, demanding he take responsibility for the failure regarding the watermelon bombs and dismisses him. Jogjebi decides he must find Juldarami in order to discover how exactly the plan failed. Back on Flower Hill, Commander Goseumdochi, looking over the contents of Juldarami's boat - including the Lily-Bell Scarf with the blood-writing and the contents of Mulmangcho's camera. Seeing that they have a voice recorder in on of the photographs, they are concerned over Juldarami's position being compromised. Commander Mulori insists they have a duty to ensure the safety of the Pangulggot agents. Goseumdochi agrees. Back at the Weasel Unit Hospital, Geumsaegi watches the wounded from Juldarami's mission pour in, and he anxiously looks for his friend. However, overhearing the Weasels vent to the Nurse Mice, it seems that his body has not been recovered. Geomeunjogjebi is also concerned that Mulmangcho is also missing in action. Oegwipali and Mulmangcho however are still very much alive and manage to climb ashore. However, with the loss of their camera and Juldarami having escaped, they have nothing to report back to Geomeunjogjebi with. Both mice are brought to tears over their impending punishment. Mulmangcho tries to compose himself and clean tear residue from his glasses, however in doing so, he notices through the lenses something on the waves and asks Oegwipali to use his superior eyesight to clarify what it is. Upon identifying Juldarami on the waves, the mice celebrate and prepare to take action. Geumsaegi considers discharging himself from hospital as the mice retrieve Juldarami from the sea and think him dead. Oegwipali insists they cant go back if he's dead, but Mulmangcho suggests contacting "Unhasu" instead. Oegwipali calls Unhasu, identifying himself as "Mulmagncho" to which his brother angrily smacks him, correcting him with "Pangulggot" and instead tells him to use Juldarami's own voice from the recording. However, Jukldarami, hearing his own calls for Unhasu is abruptly awoken from a dream in which he is running towards Commanders Goseumdochi and Darami. Opening his eyes to see the mice in front of him, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali burst into peals of laughter as Juldarami struggles only to find that he has been bound tightly to a rock. Mulmangcho boasts that he is too hard to be killed, it is fate that Mulmangcho lives and Pangulggot dies. Oegwipali chips in that nobody can outsmart or outfight his brother and contacts Geomeunjogjebi with the news. Geomeunjogjebi is pleased. With Juldarami alive, he can report him as a Flower Hill spy to Jogjebi, gain his trust and be in a better position to oust him and gain control of the Weasel Unit himself, and then Flower Hill. Geumsaegi, having discharged himself decides to report back to Jogjebi who is having a medical check up with Geomeunjogjebi Jogjebi doesn't take kindly to Geomeunjogjebi's faux-cheerful bedside manner and asks who he is. Geomeunjogjebi introduces himself as the "Doctor who can save the endangered Weasel Village" and furthermore, Aekku's younger brother. He insists he still has access to Aekku's Tokgasi spy ring and has people in Flower Hill awaiting his order and goes into a long conversation in which he outs Juldarami as a spy. Jogjebi doesn't seem entirely convinced but considers Geomeunjogjebi an interesting person as someone who isn't satisfied with his position as a medic and wishes for something more. Geumsaegi arrives just as Geomeunjogjebi's meeting with Jogjebi concludes, and Geomeunjegjebi asks why Geumsaegi has discharged himself so early. Geumsaegi dismisses the question with a blunt thanks for the concern and enters Jogjebi's office. Geomeunjegjebi worries that Geaumsaegi is onto him and plots his death. Jogjebi welcomes Geumsaegi and soon Iron Weasel who enters the meeting. He orders Iron Weasel to head to Rock Isle which is off the coast of Lobster Isle. Iron Weasel remarks that that is Geomeunjogjebi's territory, but Jogjebi replies that he doesn't trust him. Geumeunjogjebi confers with Bald Crow who orders him to collect Juldarami before Jogjebi's helicopters do. Meanwhile, Geumsaegi drives through a wooded lane and fires a bullet containing a pre-recorded frequency message to Unhasu, informing them of Juldarami's position. Unhasu responds with Commander Mulori sending two of his units to Rock Isle whilst Juldarami considers his options. Recalling memories with Geumsaegi and words of wisdom from Commander Goseumdochi, he notes that the mice took him alive, and that to get out, he must kill them and destroy their recorder. He plays dead and the mice begin to panic, undoing his bonds to try and resuscitate him. Juldarami snatches Mulmangcho's pistol from his belt and holds them at gunpoint, using his words "Mulmangcho must live and Pangulggot must die against him" before ordering Oegwipali to untie his legs or he will shoot Mulmangcho point blank. Mulmangcho, terrified, encourages Oegwipali to comply, but instead he knocks the pistol out of Juldarami's hands and into the sea, giving he and Mulmangcho the upper hand once more. They violently beat Juldarami into submission. Geumsaegi worriedly asks himself if Flower Hill are taking action, whilst Juldarami, back on Rock Isle kicks Mulmangcho in the face and shatters his glasses. His entire world now a blur, Mulmangcho struggles to continue fighting but mistakes Oegwipali for Juldarami. Oegwipali screams for Mulmangcho to stop, but as he does, Mulmangcho realises he cannot really identify who - or what around him is or isn't Juldarami and resorts to attacking in any direction. Juldarami taking advantage of Mulmangcho's poor vision, is able to knock him from the shore and into the sea. Turning to pick up the recorder, Oegwipali attacks but is easily overpowered and tossed into the sea following his brother. Believing himself to be safe at last, he turns to retrieve the recorder only to be plucked into the air by Bald Crow. The crow drops him into a remote spot and tells one of his colleagues to guard Juldarami whilst he and his other fellow crow search for the mice. Juldarami takes the first opportunity to attack, running away and guiding the crow into a narrow hole in the rock formation where he gets stuck. Juldarami then begins strangling the crow in between bouts of holding his head beneath seawater. The crow begins to beg for his life and upon Juldrami's demand, tells him that he is working for Geomeunjogjebi, their "Secret Boss" because Juldarami is a Flower Hill Spy. When he swears that Bald Crow is the one who holds the recorder, Juldarami knocks the crow out. Bald Crow and his companion return with the unconscious mice just as Jogjebi's helicopter arrives to rescue Juldarami. However, Iron Weasel spots Bald Crow and land, first arresting Mulmangcho and Oegwipali before demanding the Crows identify themselves. Bald Crow insists they where simply out for a leisurely fly when they heard cries for help and flew in to investigate. Iron Weasel is not fooled and orders their arrest. The eavesdropping Jogjebi decides he must instigate a fight between them so he can obtain or destroy the recorder in the confusion. Juldarami shoots Iron Weasel in the leg and sure enough, a fire fight errupts between the Crows and Weasels. However, two other crows who have been eavesdropping from afar approve of the confusion, deciding they can now perform their mission. They sneak aboard the rescue helicopter and from there, fire at the weasels and crows in a hail of bullets, much to everybody's confusion. Juldarami sneaks aboard and the helicopter takes off, continuing to fire at the crows and weasels below, killing everyone on the island. Aboard the helicopter, Juldarami sneaks into the cockpit and holds the pilot at gunpoint, who returns with a friendly smile and reveals himself to be Murori in disguise. Juldarami is stunned to see his old friend as she explains Flower Hill sent her to rescue him. Overcome with emotion, he steadies himself against the door frame of the cockpit and weeps as Murori embraces him. The other crow reveals himself to be another duck as Juldarami grabs his friend and happily spins her around. Murori returns to Juldarami his lily-bell scarf, cleaned and repaired before she and her companion dive from the helicopter in order to fly back to Flower Hill, but not before returning to Rock Isle to retrieve the incriminating recorder. Jogjebi, Geumsaegi and Geomeunjogjebi all receive word that the helicopter is returning and hasten to the helipad to see who will emerge. Geomeunjogjebi wonders why his Crows have yet to report back, but is content in his assumption that Juldarami has been captured. He taunts Geumsaegi at the helipad but is shocked to see Juldrami leave the helicopter with two sacks containing Mulmangcho and Oegwipali much to Geomeunjogjebi's horror. Juldarami reports that Mulmangcho and Oegwipali caused trouble on Lobster Isle and that Geomeunjogjebi's crows killed Iron Weasel and his men. Geomeunjogjebi panics and tries to plead his case before demanding the mice back him up. Mulmangcho, still without his glasses tries to focus his eyes using his fingers but mistakenly points out Oegwipali as the Flower Hill spy, only to then point at a random weasel soldier. He is a laughing stock, unable to be considered a credible witness. Jogjebi however is unamused, wondering who amongst him is the liar. Mangko arrives unexpectedly, claiming to have made up for his mishaps by recovering Juldarami's recording. Geomeunjogjebi and the mice rejoice, their proof finaly at hand whilst Geumsaegi and Juldarami watch on, concerned. Jogjebi orders that the recorder be played, and Mangko, obeying, presses the play button. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Juldarami *Murori *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori Villains *Mulmangcho *Oegwipali *Geomeunjogjebi *Commander Jogjebi *Mangko Production notes Songs *The Lily of the Valley Transcript Gallery Through the Waves/gallery Trivia